fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros 3. Return to Subcon
New Super Mario Bros 3. Return to Subcon is a game by ModernRetroNintendoGamer. (And now claimed by TheGuysCast after it was abandoned) It takes place after New Super Mario Bros 2 and Super Mario 3D World, being a sequel to both games, while still taking elements from 3D World and in the storyline of New Super Mario Bros. It is released in mid 2016. Storyline After Bowser's defeat in Super Mario 3D World, he creates a machine to trap Mario and co. inside there dreams. Thus begining the return to Subcon Land. Once Bowser uses the machine, Mario, Luigi, the Toads, and Peach wake up in a Sky Castle. They go towards a bridge, and are ambushed by Wart, Mouser, and Birdo. Wart remembers his defeat and the fall of his kingdom. Being in the Dream World, Wart rebuilt his castle and planned revenge. The revenge that started right now. Wart uses a new weapon to blast the heroes off the bridge, but kidnapps Princess Peach. Elsewhere, another portal opens and Wario and Waluigi fall in. And another dream portal opened where Bowser and his army attack Subcon. After the first battle with Wart and Bowser, Wart betrays Bowser and was using his help to build his kingdom up. Later in the game at World 4, Wario is found and you battle him, then unlock him. In World 6, you battle Waluigi and unlock him after his defeat. In the final battle with Wart, once the heroes defeat him and rescue Princess Peach, the Sky Castle begins to fall. There was not an escape. But after his defeat and betrayal, Bowser decides to help Mario, once again. Bowser uses the Koopa Clown Car to help the heroes escape, as Wart was defeated once again. The heroes then return back to the Mushroom Kingdom, and it returns to peace once again. The End Playable Characters Battle Mode There is an online Battle Mode that allows you to play as one of the 6 playable characters. You select a power up, then you battle and see which of the 4 players is KOed. There are 5 diferent stages. Grass Battlefield A Grassy Land with a view of Peach Castle in the background. It has no hazards. Pokey Mountain It takes place ontop of a mountain with floating platforms flying around. Pokeys try to attack you also. Snowy Showdown This stage, being in the Snow World is a slippery stage. The hazards are some enemys from Cold Castles attacking you and the other players. Waluigi Factory This stage takes place in another part of the submarine you battled Waluigi in. Like the normal stage, it has conveyor belts and Bob-Ombs. Sky Temple Based off Wart's Sky Castle. The Koopalings come in a Koopa Clown Car and blast magic at you and can destroy parts of the bridges. Worlds Subcon Entrance This comes based off World 1 from Subcon World. It has hills like it also. It has 8 levels, the 4th and 8th being boss stages. Shy Guys and other enemys from the start of SMB2 are the most common enemies in this world. On Level 4, at the end you have your first battle with Birdo. She spits eggs that you throw back into them, like the original battle. On Level 8, it is Mouser's Castle. In it, you must leap across blocks and spikes with enemies trying to hit you and throw harmful items at you. Before the entrance to the boss, a tank comes and shoots Bob-Ombs at you. It can destroy bridges that you must jump over, and at the end the tank goes over a rock bridge and falls through it. The players then find a boss door infront of them that leads to Mouser. Mouser has cannons shooting Bob-Ombs at you while Mouser throws bigger Bob-Ombs. You must kick them back to him and blow him up a couple times to defeat him. Shy Guy Circus A Circus themed world, as the title says. In the first few stages you mainly battle Shy Guys and Ninjis and a few other uncommon foes. This contains circus like elements, and things like spinning platforms you leap across and thwomp like blocks falling trying to crush you. In the 4th level, you battle Green Birdo, on a ferris wheel. They spit out eggs and fire and leap to parts of the ferris wheel, while you must grab the eggs and jump towards them and throw the egg at them. After 3 times, she is defeated. In Level 8, the stage takes elements from Hall of Mirriors, Bouncy Houses, and other attractions. Some mirrors turn out to be fake and a clone of the player will jump out and attack them, while in other parts, you battle foes while bouncing high in the circus. At the end, you take an elevator and suddenly, the wall is destroyed by a robot combined from the ferris wheel parts you defeated Green Birdo on, only in the shape of a robot. Once it's defeated, the elevator goes up and takes you to the battle with Giga Green Shy Guy. A Shy Guy bigger then the others who loves parties. He commands other Shy Guys to attack you, and throws fire at you. You battle on bouncing blocks and spinning platforms. You have to stun him and jump on him to harm him. After 4 times, he is defeated. Toad Town? Toad Town? Maybe..In Subcon, the nightmares created a evil filled version of Toad Town. It has floating areas and Toad Houses, along with Evil Toads trying to attack you. Each one having a power. Red is normal, Blue is fast, Yellow can double jump, Purple can reverse the screen, Green can create vines, and Black can throw bombs. At Level 4, you encounter Red Birdo. She spits fire over the floor and destroys blocks, while riding on a flying block. She soon spits eggs that you throw at her, and after 3 times she falls off defeated. In Level 8, you encounter enemys from Bowser's army. You have to climb vines and go through cloud areas, along with going through what looks exactly like Toad Town but invaded by Goombas and Koopas. At the end, you enter Peach Castle and fall down to a platform over a lot of lava. You battle, Bowser. Once defeated, he claims he joined forces with Wart to rule the Mushroom Kingdom and Subcon, and escapes. Golden Jungle A jungle with caves..And a lot of gold. Also, the place where you battle Wario and unlock him. In the first 4 levels, you are jumping from log to log, climbing vines, avoiding poison and falling golden boulders, and Level 3 introduces Yoshis, and at Level 4 a golden train smashes through the forest. You climb onto it and at the end of the train, you go inside and battle Wario. Level 5-7 contain the same elements, also. At Level 8, you enter a castle in the center of the forest. At the very top of the castle, you battle Tryclyde. He spits fire at you, and at some point you have to smash into a wall to drop rocks on him, or find rocks that fall down and throw them at Tryclyde. Endless Ocean Endless Ocean is the water world, and where you battle Waluigi. In Level 4, it starts as a water level but you find a submarine. You go inside, and enter a factory like zone with Bob-Ombs and conveyor belts. At the end of it, you battle Waluigi. He attacks with Bob-Ombs. After you recruit Waluigi, you go back to the surface for 4 more levels of water, waves, beaches, crabs, and more. At Level 8, you enter a cave somewhere outside the islands. It contains lots of crabs, rocks, and waterfalls. At the end, you battle Clawgrip. He throws rocks at you. Lava Pit In Lava Pit, it's a lava world as you suspected. It is similar to the average lava world, but has rocks and lavafalls that you must ride falling rocks and moving rocks, along with Bowser's army returning in this world. In Level 4, better known as Castle Birdo, you have to battle the 3 Birdos all at once. Once the trio is defeated, you return back to the next 4 levels. The first 3 having the same elements. But Level 7 has a gigantic golem lava monster that chases you through the stage. In Level 8, you reach a castle that looks like Bowser's Castle. It has similar elements to SMG2's Bowser's Castle also Yoshis are there like in SMG2. Once you get to the throne room, Fryguy comes. Once he is defeated, Bowser and Wart come in a Koopa Clown Car. Wart sits in the throne while you battle Bowser. Once Bowser is defeated, he gets back up prepared to fight again, but Wart pulls out a wand, the weapon from the start of the game, and blast Bowser and betrays him. Wart returns to the Sky Castle, and prepares to use the wand to destroy Subcon. Cold Castles In Cold Castles, the levels start out from the outside, or inside a ice castle. Both stay similar to eachother. In Level 4, you battle Robirdo, who attacks like Birdo would, but more effective and Robirdo takes more hits to be defeated. In Level 8, you battle Kamek, who did not find out about Wart betraying Bowser. Once Kamek is defeated, the bosses from before come and trap Kamek in a cage. They get in a airship that takes the cage away, but Kamek escaped later on. Wart's Sky Castle A 2 level world. The 1st stage is a short stage, but at the end of it you rematch with all bosses from before, besides Bowser's 2 fights. Once the bosses are defeated, Bowser Jr comes in the Clown Car, without knowledge of Wart betraying Bowser. Bowser Jr throws bombs and uses the Clown Car's boxing gloves to attack you. Once he is defeated, Kamek appears and tells Bowser Jr what Wart had done. In the final level, it starts with entering through 3 giant doors. Each being bigger then the one before. Once you enter the final door, you walk across the bridge from the intro, and there is a giant throne room with 1 wall in the back that Wart sits in the throne at it. Wart attacks with burping bubbles into the players, firing a giant beam from his wand, summoning foes with his wand, blasting small beams with his wand, casting fire with his wand, and trying to crush the player. Once he tries to crush you, you have to groundpound him, which he then returns to the throne. Peach is also in a cage cheering the heroes on. Once Wart is hit 8 times, he is defeated. The ending then plays, which is seen in the Story. Items |- |- | |The Mushroom, it makes you bigger and lets you stand another hit from a foe. |- | | Yoshi. If you have 4 players, you will get Green Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, and Orange Yoshi. |- | | The Hammer Suit. It allows you to block most attacks that hit your back and throw hammers at foes. |- | | The Frog Suit, allows you to swim better underwater and jump higher. |- | | Cat Suit. You can scratch and pounce foes with it. |- | | The Fire Flower allows you to throw fire into your foes. |- | | The Star Man allows you to become invincible for a few seconds. | | The Ice flower allows the player to three ice and freeze enemies | | The Propellor mushroom allows the player to fly | | The Lightbulb Mushroom allows the player to light up the area | Category:Wii U Games Category:Rated E Games Category:3D Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games